The 1st Hunger Games
by Victors of the Games
Summary: The Dark Days are over, but the Capitol has decided to force boys and girls from all the districts to fight against each other to the death. This is the story of the 1st victor. The games have began.
1. The Reaping

**So I am planning on writing a story for each Hunger Games until I do every game or until I get bored. The stories will be told from the victors POV. While doing this, I hope to improve my writing. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The 1st Hunger Games

_Chapter 1: The Reaping_

My mother, my sister, and I all sat around our old TV awaiting the president's message. After the Dark Days ended, The Capitol wanted to come up with a way to show the Districts that they have full power over us and after a year of debating, the president is about to deliver the message.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem. After years of fighting, and suffering, The Capitol has risen once again," the president began. "After a year we have decided how the Districts will repay the Capitol, which provides you with protection, food, and other niceties, for the war and uprisings." A silence fell through my house. We don't live in a very big house, but we're the richest people in the poorest part of the district. Most people in the district get enough food, but in my part of the district, most people are underfed. Although we aren't rich, I give what little I can to the other people. I enjoy helping them, even if all I do is play with some of the kids for awhile.

"Every year, each district will provide the Capitol with one male and one female, called tributes, between the ages of 12 and 18 and they shall compete in a pageant known as The Hunger Games. All 24 tributes will be put into an arena and will compete to the death until one remains. The last one standing will be the victor and will get to return home, where they will be showered with money, food, and gifts. The tributes will be chosen at a public reaping. All eligible tributes names will be written on slips of paper and chosen at random. " I stopped listening after there.

_Will fight to the death_

There is a possibility I may die. But there are thousands of kids in the district. What is the likely hood of me getting chosen? I half listened for the rest of the speech. All I really picked up on was that mentors can send us gifts, there are interviews before the games, and that the first reaping would be in two days.

* * *

I got slammed into the girl in front of me as more people were shoved into the city square. The square is not nearly large enough for the entire district. The mayor, a short bald man, crossed the stage and read over the rules and the Treaty of Panem. Afterwards, an escort from the Capitol approached the podium. The Capitol sends escorts to each district and they pick who will become tributes. At least that's what I got from the presidents speech.

"Welcome all on this fabulous day," She began as a small breeze blew her wavy purple hair in front of her face. The Capitols fashions have always seemed weird to me. "I am Amelia and I will be the escort for District 2. Well, let's start with the ladies." She slowly walked over to a glass ball with all he names of the girls in the district from ages 12 – 18. The treaty states that each year, your name goes in one more time. I'm 15 which means my name is in there four times. She dug her hand deep into the ball, unfolding the little slip of paper that will have the power to change the fate of one unlucky family. The entire district stood in silence as her lips began to move.

"Our first female tribute from District 2 will be Camellia Lark. Where is Ms. Lark?" Everyone around me moved, forming a circle of people around me. The Peacekeepers signaled for me to go up on the stage, but instead I just stood there lifeless. Did she really say my name, or am I just imaging this. No, this can't be real. It felt like I was standing there for hours until I was snapped back into reality by my sister's voice.

"No! You can't take her." She yelled at the Peacekeepers. I'm surprised that an eight year old girl would have the courage to stand up to a Peacekeeper.

"Go back to mom" I said to my sister. I realize this must be hard for her. She doesn't want the Capitol to take another one of her family member. I slowly began to walk up to the stage as Peacekeepers followed me. When I got up on stage, Amelia began to walk towards the boys ball.

"District 2's first male tribute will be Zane Walker." I don't really know Zane, but his older brother was friends with my brother. That is, before the war. When the rebellion started, the Capitol began to favor District 2, since 13 was leading the rebellion. Because of my brother, Zane's brother, and my father fought for the Capitol and were all killed in the war. Just from looking at Zane, I could tell that I was not going to have a good chance in these games. Zane is three years older than me. He's tall and strong. I can only imagine what some of the other tributes are going to be like. When he got up on stage, Amelia instructed us to shake hands and then Peacekeepers forced us into the Justice Building. Once we were inside, we were lead into rooms and were told that family members or friends could visit us before we leave for the Capitol. Of course my mom and sister were first to enter. Immediately, my sister hugged me.

"You can't let them take you. I'd be lost without my sister." Hearing my sister say this made me realize I'm not coming back. I know I won't. Tears began to stroll down my face. After my sister let go, I hugged my mom. She didn't say anything, but I could tell that she knew this wasn't right. She didn't want to lose another family member to the Capitol. The rest of the time we all sat there in silence, no knowing what to say. By the time the Peacekeepers came to get them, we were all crying. A few of my friends and some of the little kids from my part of town wanted to come in and see me, but I didn't want to see them. It would only bring more tears.

The Peacekeepers came and got Zane and I and had us bored a train. Before I entered, I took one last look at District 2, for I will probably never see it again.

* * *

**Next chapter should be coming soon. I'm about half way done with it. I would really appreciate reviews, as it can help me make it better.**


	2. Train Ride

**Sorry its been a few days. Last week I had camp and Friday night we lost power and last night my friends didn't have power yet so they stayed the night at my house, so tonight was the first night I got to write in a while. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Train Ride_

As soon as I stepped into the train, I was over taken by its beauty. Everything from the silk curtains with the vibrant patterns to the hand made glass vase that held arrangements of flowers that I have never seen before. I almost forgot that this was taking me to my death. Almost. Amelia showed Zane and me our rooms and told us to be ready for lunch in the dinning car in a half an hour. She also said that we were free to use any of the clothes in the dressers. I dug through some of the outfits, but decided to leave on the faded white dress that I wore to the reaping. It may be old, but it reminded me of home. I still had 20 minutes till lunch so I just sat on the bed for the rest of the time. While I was sitting there, everything about this started to sink in. _I might not come back._ I felt tears building up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but it was no use. The tears forced there way out of my eyes and started strolling down my face like water flowing down a forceful waterfall. I stayed in my room until I finished crying even though I was a half an hour late to lunch.

"Oh there you are" said Amelia when I entered the dining car. "I was getting worried that you would miss lunch." As I started walking towards the table, I realized that there was someone sitting next to Amelia. Someone I had never seen before. I took a seat next to Zane, since that was the only empty seat left.

"Where are my manners? Camellia, this is Herk. He is one of the top martial arts experts in the Capitol and is here to mentor both of you."

"It's nice to meet you Camellia. I look forward to being your mentor." Herk said to me. Herk looks to be in his early thirties. He has short golden blonde hair and orange eyes.

"Call me Cammie. And it's nice to meet you too." I said with a whisper

"So what exactly do the mentors do?" Zane questioned Herk.

"Well, as a mentor it is my job to supervise you in the games. I will be helping you with training and it will be my job to help you look best to gain sponsors."

"What are sponsors?" I asked

"Sponsors are people who will buy you gifts during the Games to aid you with your survival. The gifts can range from a match to some food or from medicine to a weapon. They will be key in the games." Herk answered. So my life is riding on someone I barely know. Isn't this just great.

* * *

I wasn't very hungry so I just ate a roll with butter and excused myself back to my room. The roll was much better than rolls at home. Normally when I have rolls, they are stale and hard to chew, but this roll was warm and flaky. Although District 2 is one of the richer districts, most people have enough to get by and rarely get a hot meal, even if the meal is as simple as a roll. At least most people aren't starving. I've herd that some people in 11 and 12 live in poverty, but who knows how true the Capitol textbooks are. I didn't have anything to do, so I took a shower. The showers in the train were much nicer than at home. At home we just rinse ourselves off using the sink and on a good day we can get warm water, but here the showers have control pads. The control pads let me change the temperature to what ever I want and it changes how hard the water is coming out. I stayed in the shower for a long time enjoying a luxury that we can't get at home. After my shower, I put on some clothes that I found in the drawers and crawled into bed. I wasn't in the mood for dinner.

Amelia came by about a half an hour later and told me that we would be arriving in the Capitol at 10 am tomorrow and once we got there we would begin our training for the games. I lied awake for about an hour before drifting off into a dreamless night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. If I'm not being lazy I may get the next chapter up tomorrow. Also, thanks to the people who wrote reviews. They are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chariot Parade

_Chapter 3: Chariot Parade_

I awoke at the knocking on my door. I opened the door to see Amelia standing there telling me to get ready for breakfast because in a few short hours we would be arriving in the Capitol. When I went into the dining car, I just got some scrambled eggs and a piece of French toast. The other food that they had out look delicious, but I was to nervous to eat more than what I had.

"Once we arrive in the Capitol, you both will meet your stylists. They will make you both look your best for the interviews and the chariot parade. Make sure you listen to them and don't resist what they do to you," instructed Amelia.

Once I finished eating, I sat on the couch near a window and watched the scenery go by. Since district 2 borders the Capitol, we didn't pass through any other districts, so there wasn't much to look at. By looking out the window, I could tell we were getting closer to the Capitol since the mountains were getting taller. The mountains form a natural border around the Capitol, which was key for them in the war. The mountains were quite pretty. I herd that back when they were called "The Rockies", people would travel to visit and climb them. That always sounded fun to me. I'm fairly good at climbing trees, so I'd hope I could climb a mountain. If only the Capitol would allow us to leave the districts. It must have been better before Panem. Being able to go where you want and say what's on your mind. Now the only way to leave your district is if you're off to the Hunger Games or if you speak your mind and become an Avox for the Capitol. After we sped past some high mountains, we entered a tunnel.

"Hey Zane, I think we are almost at the Capitol." I said as he sat next me and began to look out the window. I've seen the Capitol in pictures, but never up close. After we left the tunnel, the train began to slow into the train stop. All the buildings in the Capitol were tall and not a single person looked under-fed. The Capitol citizens sure live a fancy life.

* * *

"Ow!" I shouted as my prep team plucked my eyebrows. For the past two hours my team has been scrubbing my skin and plucking every last hair out of my body to get ready for tonight. As one of them finished my eyebrows, the others began to wash my hair and style it. Once they finish, I will get to meet my stylist and she will be telling me what I'll be wearing tonight. From what I've been told, our outfits will represent our districts. _"District 2. Masonry,"_ I thought to myself. I wonder what she has in store for me. My prep team got the last knot out of my long blonde hair and lead into a room where I'll be meeting my stylist. After 15 minutes, she came in. She looked to be in her twenties and had short, straight brown hair with neon green tips. She wore a silver dress that had feathers at the bottom.

"I am Selena, your stylist," she said, as she put out her hand for me to shake, "It will be my job to make you look desirable for the citizens of Panem and the Capitol. In just a few short hours we will be having a chariot parade where you wear something to represent your district. Since 2 specializes' in Masonry, my partner, who is working with Zane, thought you two could wear Peacekeeper uniforms."

I nervously awaited the parade to start. I started to look around the room to see what I'm going to be up against. There were several young tributes, but both from 7 looked like they could win. The girl is 18 and boy is 16. They both are half a foot taller than me and look strong. Even though most of the tributes are young, the older ones look deadly and ready to fight. The chariots began to pull out into the Capitol, up towards the president's mansion. None of the other tributes' outfits looked spectacular or blown out of proportion. The crowd seemed excided to see all the tributes. After the president gave a quick speech, the chariots pulled into the training center which is going to be our home for the next few days.

* * *

Amelia led us to a crystal elevator that took us up to the second floor and showed us around the floor. The floor was even more spectacular than the train was. Everything was decorated with style and elegance. She showed me my room and told me to be ready for dinner and then we would watch recaps of tonight. My room had a bed that was big enough for me to lie sideways on it and still have extra room. It had a bathroom bigger than my kitchen at home and the shower had more options than the ones on the train. I got in the shower, even though I took one last night. I wanted to fool around with the buttons. After my shower, I went into the dining room. They had over 20 options for dinner, but I picked some chicken and some rice. The only time that I can have meat is if we save our money and if the butcher has any leftover squirrels, we'll buy it. But squirrel meat isn't the best and it isn't always warm. This chicken on the other hand, has just been cooked and has a much better taste. I sat down at the table next to Selena and Herk began to discuss training strategies with us.

"Tomorrow morning will be your first day of training. The gamemakers will be watching you and at the end of the week they will give you a score. On the last day, you will have a privet training session, so save what you are good at for that session. Don't let the other tributes know what you can do."

"But, I can't really do anything. I don't know how to use weapons. I don't know what plants are safe to eat and which aren't. How am I supposed to impress the game makers?" I asked.

"The scores will show who the strongest tributes are. Getting a low score may help you. Others may not see you as a strong competitor, which could be helpful." Herk answered. I guess it makes me feel a little better.

"In the training center, some of the stations will be for survival skills. Be sure to go to those stations." Herk added. After dinner we watched recaps from the night than headed off to bed.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring. The next chapter will be much more interesting since it will focus on the training center and then after that will be the interviews.**


	4. Training Center

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty excited about all of the casting news we have been getting. I hope we get some more soon and I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Training Center_

Today is our first day of training. After breakfast, Selena came by and dropped off my outfit for training. It was a simple outfit, completely black athletic wear with my Districts' number on it. After putting it on, I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and met Zane at the elevator. Although the training center is underground, it was a short ride since we are on the second floor. The training center had many different stations from weapons to survival. Once all the tributes arrived, we were instructed to go to any stations we would like. I decided that I should first learn some survival skills. I headed over to an editable plants station so maybe I won't starve to death in the arena, to find that someone else was already there. The girl at the station looks to be about 16 or 17 years old. She has blonde hair that is about the same length as mine, but hers is more of a dirty blonde. Her eyes are a light brown and her face is partially covered in freckles, but they are light enough that you can barely tell she has any. I sat down next to her and the instructor started giving me some basic rules on figuring out what's editable and what's not. Afterwards, the instructor gave us both a short test to see how many we knew. She did slightly better than I did, but we both did pretty bad. Being from District 9, she likely has some knowledge on grain, which is probably why she did better than me.

"Well let's hope we have good sponsors," she said to me, "Do you want to go throw some knifes?" Wait. Was she asking me to train with her?

"Umm sure," I answered. I guess this means I've made an acquaintance. Or maybe even an ally. The knife station is only set up for one person, so I let her try first while I watched the other tributes. Zane was learning some hand to hand combat along with the boy from 1. The boy from 1 is about the same size as Zane, tall and strong. He could be a tough competitor. The girl from five made a decent knot and the boy from 4 was able to successfully make a fire without the aid of a match. Once she finished with her knifes, I tried to throw some, but I already know I have bad aim I threw 5 knifes, but only 2 hit the target. Guess I won't be using this in the arena.

"How many did you end up hitting?" I asked her

"Just 2," she said, "Oh, since I don't think we ever officially introduced ourselves, I'm Amber."

"And I'm Cammie," I said as I shook her hand.

* * *

The next day, I met up with Amber and we headed to the fire building station. I first tried to make one using some leaves, branches, dead grass and a match. It took me a few tries, but I eventually got a little fire going. Then I tried to start one using a flint, but was unsuccessful. We had sometime left before lunch, so Amber suggested that we go learn how to make snares. I thought this would be a good idea, since neither one of us is good with a knife it could be useful for trapping wild animals. The man running the station first showed us how to make a simple snare, then handed both of us some rope. I didn't take long for me to tie it and it worked perfectly when I tried it. Maybe I am good at something. Since my first one was a success, he began to show me how to tie a more complex one, one that I could use to catch another tribute and hang them upside down from a tree. Unfortunately, Amber couldn't tie hers right and kept coming undone when she tried to use it. I was about to test out my snare, but then t was time for lunch. At lunch, Amber and I sat alone together just like we had done the day before. Most of the tributes sat alone, but some of them had made friends. I felt bad for the ones sitting alone. I guess having Amber as a friend could help us both in the arena, but if It did come down to just us two, I don't see how one of us could kill the other. Even though I haven't known her for very long, I've come to think of her as a close friend. Back at home, I don't have many friends. I have some, but not a whole lot. I prefer to hang out with my little sister and some of the kids in my part of the district. The kids seem to enjoy having me around and I enjoy seeing there smiling faces. After lunch, we finished up with our snares and moved around to a few other stations. We tried to get as much as we could in since today is our last day of training and tomorrow we have our privet sessions.

* * *

"Cammie Lark," They called for me from the speakers. Today is our privet sessions with the gamemakers. They do the sessions in order by district, so being from 2, I am one of the first to go. I entered the training center and decided that I'll try making a fire first. Making fires and snares are the only things I'm good at, so I might as well do both. Hopefully it will help my score. I got together the supplies that I need and started to put it together. I pulled out the first match and was able to light a fire, but I began to have trouble keeping it lit and it eventually went out. When it went out, some of the gamemakers began to laugh at me. I'm guessing my score won't be too high. I pulled out the second match and was able to keep the fire lit this time. Once I had a good fire going, I got some rope and began to make a snare. I'm better at making ones for animals but after my fire failing, I could probably get extra points for making a snare that could hang a tribute upside down. I tested my snare and it worked. It wasn't the best looking snare, but it worked. My score might not end up too bad now. Once the gamemakers dismissed me, I headed back up to my room to take a nap since I'll have nothing better to do until they announce the scores tomorrow.

* * *

**I know this chapter kindof had a bad ending, but I wanted to include the scores in the next chapter and I couldn't think of a good way to end it. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Also, thanks to those who have been reviewing, they are greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note ~ Sorry about the lack of updates recently. I've been busy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up because I'm visiting some family for the next two days, so I'm going to try to finish it tonight if I can. If not, it will be a few days :)**


	6. The Interviews

**Sorry it has been so long. After this week, things should pick up again**

* * *

_Chapter 5: The Interviews_

I sat on the couch next Selena, anxiously awaiting the scores. The show the scores in order by district, so 1 was first. I didn't really pay attention to their scores because I was to busy worrying about myself. What if I get a bad score and no one sponsors me? Zane was first and he got an 8.

"District 2's female, Camellia Lark," The announcer began, "with a score of 6."

A six? Much better than I expected. I guess my snares got me a good score. I might have a small chance in these games. But just a small one. The boy from four that I watched make a fire got a six. Both tributes from 7 got 10. I've known from day one that they would likely win, but that just confirmed it. Amber got an 8. I thought back to the training center to see if I could figure out what skill she could have used in her session. Nothing really came to mind, she was bad at pretty much everything we did. I didn't pay much attention to everyone else, but I think they averaged a five.

"Those scores are pretty good. I might be able to get some sponsors for you guys," Herk told us after they finished announcing the scores, "Tomorrow will interviews, so Amelia and I will be coaching you both for them. Go get some rest. It will be a long day tomorrow." I went back to my room and took a quick shower before going to bed. Hopefully I can get some sleep tonight.

After breakfast I went with Amelia for coaching. She is teaching me how to have proper edict during the interview. First, she taught me how speak clearly and to keep my head high during the interview. After that she showed my how to properly walk in heels. Although I've never worn heels before, I didn't have too much difficulty walking in them. Then she showed me how to properly sit and other stuff that I really didn't care about. Once I was finished with Amelia, I had some lunch and went to train with Herk. He worked with me one my approach for the interviews. He said that this was important because if the Capitol audience likes me, I could get more sponsors. We tried different styles, but the best one was sweet with some shyness. Then he drilled me on questions that they may ask me. The questions weren't too difficult, so hopefully my interview will go smoothly.

My prep team put my hair into a simple braid and then they pulled the braid into a bun. After they did my hair, the added a small amount of make up and trimmed my nails. Once the prep team was finished with me, I went to Selena to get my dress. The dress is very simple. It's sleeveless and comes down slightly past my knees. It is white and has a black bow on the side.

The interviews go in order by District, starting with the ladies. I nervously waited for my interview. This is the first time that people will get to see what I am like. Once my name was called, I walked up and took my seat, trying to remember everything that Amelia told me to do. The interviews are hosted by one of the Capitol citizens. I think his name is Julius Flickerman

"Welcome Cammie. How are you enjoying the Capitol?" he asked me

"It's fine. Quite different from home." I said

"Why don't you tell us about your family? Any siblings?"

"I have a sister who is 8 and a brother who... died in the war along with my father." I said as I looked down, trying not to cry. I looked back up towards the audience and they all had looks of sympathy on their faces.

"Let's talk about your training score. A six is pretty impressive. What did you do to get that score?" He asked

"Wait until the games start, then you'll see what I did." I replied, trying to sound confident, but I likely sounded uncertain about myself. Winning over the crowd is going to be harder than I thought. He went to go say something else, but then the buzzer went off and it was time for the next interview. I didn't really pay attention to anyone else's, but from what I saw, it looked like Amber did a good job. After the interviews, I headed straight to bed. I wanted to get as much sleep as I could.

* * *

I stood on the metal platform and it began to rise up. My heart started beating faster and faster. The sun blinded me as the platform rose up into the arena. I looked around at the other tributes, and we were all dressed the same with minor color differences. We all had a simple short-sleeved shirt, cargo pants, and hiking boots. The platforms were aligned in a simi-circle around the Cornucopia. The silver horn was filled to the top with supplies. I scanned over it, seeing what I might be able to grab, but most of it was in the horn. Hopefully I can get something before someone tries to kill me.

Not far from where I am, is a mountain which looks to be in the center of the arena. The mountain and the Cornucopia are surrounded by a felid of grass. Once you get closer to the edge, the ground starts to slope down and surrounding the arena is a forest.

_13_

_12_

_11_

My heart began to beat faster. I still have no idea what I going to do.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_


	7. The Bloodbath

Chapter_ 6: The Bloodbath_

The starting gong went out with a loud crash and all the tributes hopped off there pedestals and started scrambling towards the Cornucopia. I watched as the others began to grab various weapons and other supplies. Then there was blood. The first to go down was the girl from 12, and I think she was followed by the girl from 10 and the boy from 8, but I'm not sure on that. I need to figure out a plan – and fast. I scanned over the Cornucopia and saw a rope leaning against a backpack near the edge of it. Those could be useful. I ran towards it, but as I got closer, someone grabbed the backpack. Luckily, the rope was still there so I quickly scooped it up. When I turned around, a knife came flying towards me, just barely missing my head. The knife hit the ground right behind me so I grabbed it and ran towards the woods. I can't believe I made it out of there uninjured. I turned my head around to see if anyone was following me as I started to head down the slope that leads into the woods. As I was running, I slammed into another tribute causing us both to fall over and start rolling down the slope. Fortunately the slope isn't very long, but it's quite steep. When we got to the end of the slope, we both quickly stood up. He looked unarmed, but he has a backpack so who knows what is in there. I had dropped my knife while I was falling down the hill, but I could see it lying in the grass in the corner of my eye. The boy could tell that I was eyeing something, so he looked over at the slope and saw the knife. Although both of us could tell that the other wanted the knife, nether one of use moved a muscle. Who ever could get to the knife first could potentially injure the other, unless one of us ran.

"Instead of just standing here, maybe we can be…. allies?" I cautiously asked him, unaware of what he would think. He actually might make a good ally. I remember watching him make a fire in the training center. Besides, it's better than us waiting to see who will kill each other first.

"Allies? We might as well be. I don't want to stand here the entire game," He answered with a slight chuckle, "I'm Caleb. District 4." He held his hand out to shake mine.

"Cammie. District 2," I answered as I shook his hand. I grabbed my knife and then headed off into the woods with Caleb. "Is there anything good in your backpack?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten to check yet. I was going to, but then you knocked me over."

"Sorry about that."

"We might as well check now," he said as he sat down on a fallen tree. I sat next to him as he unzipped the bag.

"Lets see. There's a small first aid kit, a blanket, a water bottle," he took out the bottle and unscrewed the cap, "an empty water bottle and two packs of crackers. At least we have some food." I opened my mouth to say something back, but was interrupted by a loud bang. This must be the cannon that go off when someone dies. I began to count the cannons. _Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven._ Seven down, sixteen to go.

"I wonder who… died," Caleb said. I was wondering too. I hope Amber is ok.

"I guess we'll find out tonight. We should probably look for some water."

"I'm guessing our best bet for water is going to be the mountain, since water is normally found at the highest point in an area. I guess we should check there first."

"Wait. We should stay in the forest. It will decrease the chance of someone finding us. We'll be out in the open if we go to the mountain. We should find a place to sleep for the night and head out early in the morning while most of the tributes are sleeping."

"I guess that could work. We might as well search the forest for some water while were at it." We both got up from the log that we were sitting on and headed deeper into the forest. I'm hoping that it will get thicker as we go farther in. Near the slope, it isn't very thick so it's not good for hiding.

We wondered the forest for what seemed like hours. I have no way of keeping time, other than the sun, so I'm not sure how long we've been here. So far we haven't found any water and the forest didn't get much thicker. I hope no one will find us.

"I guess we could make camp here," I said not wanting to search for water anymore. We both sat down and Caleb unzipped his bag and pulled out one of the cracker packs.

"I'll take half and you take half," He said handing me some of the crackers. I hadn't realized how hungry I had gotten. I wonder what other sources of food are around here. That's something else that we'll have to find, food. I put the first cracker in my mouth and then the cannon went off. One more gone. I hope it's not Amber. Night didn't come long after this and I began to get sleepy. I looked up at the sky where they showed the faces of the tributes that died. The faces went in order of district. The first to show up was the girl from 3 followed by the boy from 6. Next was the boy from eight and both from 10. Finally the boy from 11 and both tributes from 12. Good. Amber's still alive.

"So do you want to sleep first, while I take the first watch?"

"Sure. Just wake me in a few hours."

When I thought that a few hours had passed, I woke up Caleb and he took watch as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a little dull. I'm not really good a t writing action scenes. Also, thanks to those who review. I really appreciate it. **


End file.
